


Waiting for Someone to Push You Away

by Muir_Wolf



Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muir_Wolf/pseuds/Muir_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for “Don't Cry for Me.” Mary as she’s shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for Someone to Push You Away

You don’t like to dabble in grays, in possibilities, in all those in-betweens that Marshall could no doubt monologue for hours on end, the sorts of things that make you double and triple check your facts and still leave you uneasy.

You like simplicity, you like knowing where you stand, you like your gun tucked into the back waistband of your jeans and Marshall to your side, backing you up, and a good guy to protect and a bad guy to protect them from.

So WitSec was really a shitty job choice, Mary.

Sure, you get to protect the sweet little family and the unlucky innocents who’ve been dragged in over their heads, but then you also end up protecting the dirt-bags.

But you’re good at the job, Mary. _You_ are _the goddamn job._

Home isn’t home, and you’ve known it for a while, now, which is maybe why Raph moving in freaked you out so much, because he’ll expect you to live there, not just visit.

Your office is your home, and Marshall and Stan and _hell_ even Eleanor, they’re all your roommates. And you like it like that. You’re set in your patterns. You don’t like change. You don’t like the boat rocked.

So fricking Raph with his ring and his mother and his guilt-tripping and engagements and _you just want to do your job._

You’re engaged.

 _Is that what you want?_

Do your job, Mary. Screw the rest of the world.

 _Are you happy?_

Do the goddamn job.

Francesca is actually kinda funny. She wants to get you drunk a little too much for your liking, but really Mary, when’s the last time you’ve had some fun girl time (Marshall doesn’t count).

 _Right, you don’t want to talk about Marshall, do you? Because he said_ “I love you,” _and despite the fact that you knew he meant_ “We’re best friends,” _part of you thought_ “You should’ve kissed me when you had the chance.”

 _Fucking idiot, Mary. You’re a fucking idiot._

So do the job, Mary. Protect Francesca. It’s what you’re good at, isn’t it?

 _Only goddamn thing you’re good at._

Bobby’s out there, _is he the only cop in Albuquerque?_ and you go outside, because you _have_ to protect her, you have to do your job, you have to not screw up the only thing you’ve ever gotten right in your life.

Mario reaches behind him.

You shout, “Gun!”

The pain is sudden, exploding, but as time slows, as you fall to the ground, as the world swims dizzyingly around you…

Mary, your job is your life, but you aren’t thinking of Francesca. You aren’t even thinking of Jinx or Brandi.

You sure as hell aren’t thinking about Raph.

 _Oh god Marshall I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to leave you,_ goddamnit _Marshall I’m sorry!_

He’s strong, Mary. He’s always been strong, stronger than you’ve ever known, stronger than you could ever guess.

 _But will he make it without you, Mary?_

Jinx and Brandi and Raph, they all need you, don’t they? Run to you with their problems, because they can’t keep their shit together, can’t do things on their _own_ for one goddamn minute.

Marshall’s different.

You put up with the others needing you.

 _You’re terrified that one day Marshall will realize that he can get on just fine without you. Because Marshall is amazing, and he doesn’t_ need _anyone._

 _But he needs you._

 _Mary, he_ needs _you._

 _Hold on, Mary._

Goddamnit _Mary, hold on._

Bobby’s calling your name. _Everybody’s calling your goddamn name, Mary._ Sirens and instructions and _holy hell_ moving you and, wow _that_ hurt and _hold on,_ Mary.

You aren’t awake.

You aren’t even breathing.

But some small part of you feels it, feels him there, _hold on Mary,_ and he _needs_ you, Mary, _and you aren’t going to let him down._

Hold on, Mary.

Goddamnit _Mary,_ hold on.

You’re the job.

So your job is to get better, Mary.

And then figure out your fucking life.

Everybody needs you? Screw ‘em.

Who do you need, Mary?

 _Marshall._

Who do you need, Mary?

 _Mary,_ hold on.

 _Goddamnit, hold on, Mary._

 _He needs you too._

 _Mary, hold on._

_Finis_


End file.
